Alvin and The Chipmunks Christmas Preparation Chapter 2 :ThanksGiving
by MysticGirl1993
Summary: this is the continuing from chapter 1 Of the story Christmas Preparations Its now a few weeks from Christmas its Thanksgiving day many characters will be interacting in here read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes

Christmas Preparations  
>Chpt 1 Christmas Shopping<p>

Brittany Poked Jeanette who was reading a book Saying."Jean Have you decided what to get Simon for Christmas? Yet?"

Jeanette looked up from her book "Britt Christmas is More than a month away. Why are you in such a rush?"

Brittany sighed and looked at her saying." I want to get Alvin something extra special to show how much I love being with him. What more can you get a rock star, when he has everything?"

Eleanor giggled at her sister's statement "Since when do you want to show him how much you love him? All the years you two been together, all you do is fight?"

Brittany crossed her arms glaring at her baby sister  
>"I resent that Remark Ellie. We haven't fought at all. You know what? Forget I ever asked for your help .I'll figure it out myself "All you and Jeanette ever do is put me down Making me look like a Girlfriend that doesn't care about her man. I'm going to the mall alone without you two! "She had tears streaming down her cheeks when she slammed the door, she drove off when Alvin looked up from his cell phone and seen Brittanie's car zoom off he spoke to himself "Britt "? He walked up to the girl's house and knocked on the door. Eleanor heard a knock on the door and opened it, he had an angry look on his face<p>

"What you to do this time!?" he crossed his arms. Jeanette looked "Alvin "? Alvin looked at them with narrow eyes "answer me?!" Eleanor looked down "we said stuff we shouldn't have said to her ,we were putting her down because all you guys did was fight the past years you two were together " Alvin glared at both of them "again? We may fight, but that's how we are, we are completive you two need to learn that you know this since we met you need to learn to stop putting your older sister down ,the one who raised you took care of you the one who is always there for you! You girl's better think about what I said , me and My brothers and Dave will be gone for two weeks we did Christmas shopping early these are for you three hands Eleanor the gifts and leaves "see you girls in two weeks slams the door he walks back home to finish packing for their trip.

Brittany was at the mall two hours passed already she was still looking for the perfect gift for him, she sighed wondering if two weeks will pass by fast, she sat down looking glum, her friend Stephanie happened to be at the mall with her boyfriend and seen Brittany "Britt ?what's wrong dear you look sad " ? She sat down sitting beside her on the bench, Brittany looked at her side "Steph? I'm just worried I'll never find the perfect gift for Alvin he will be gone till the day before Thanksgivings I want to get the best gift to show I love him so much I can't bare to lose him at all ,she had tears fall down her cheeks. Stephanie hugged her tight "you will Britt I know you will dear you have a long time to find the gift for him, Brittany hugged her back "you really think I can Steph?" Stephanie smiled at her "of course dear you been with him for 7 years you'll find the perfect gift for him I know you will she seen her boyfriend waiting for her "Britt I have to go text me later if you want to talk " she smiled gotten up and walked with her boyfriend Brandon and left , Brittany gotten up wiping her tears off and went to the stores and was looking for a gift for him she found a gift for dave now it was alvin's gift she looked and looked 4 hours passed back at the house Jeanette and Eleanor were wrapping the gifts they got for Simon and Theodore. Eleanor sighed and looked at the clock then at Jeanette" Jean Alvin is right we should be ashamed of ourselves

"Jeanette looked back at Eleanor" I know ellie we were wrong we picked our gifts for the boys we should help her ". Eleanor gotten up "let's go find her and apologize to her "they both nodded put their coats and scarfs on and walked to the mall it was only 3 blocks away they walked and arrived 20mins after and walked in looking for her .

Brittany was in the men's outlet store when she heard her sister's voices and looked "girls? What you want?" Jeanette and Eleanor ran to her and hugged her tight "we are so sorry Britt we were wrong please forgive us ". Brittany looked at them "why should I? You guys know I love Alvin and you do that to me? Jeanette hugged her "yes we know we are really sorry "both Eleanor and Jeanette said at the same time "please forgive us ", Brittany hugged her sisters "I forgive you girls " Jeanette and Eleanor smiled "any luck finding a gift for Alvin yet? "Brittany shook her head "no sadly" Jeanette and Eleanor grabbed Brittanie's arms "what are we waiting for we have 3 more hours until the mall closes let's do this, they smiled they went store to store till finally an 1 hour before closing they went into a jeweler store Eleanor spotted something and called Brittany over "Britt come here "Brittany went by Eleanor's side and she looked at the custom made gold chain with charms for couples, her ice blue eyes glistened in the golden chains and charm's ,she smiled and told the merchant how she wanted it she hugged her sisters "Thankyou so much girl's Hotcoco on me let's go" they went out the mall and went Brittanie's car and Brittany drove to the café a block away from their house and drank it a few hours after they arrived home . "Thankyou so much girls sleep well she kissed their foreheads the night was nearly over Brittany went in her room as midnight hit the girls were asleep except Brittany she stayed up brushing her hair by her window she seen a wishing star and spoke "Goodnight Alvy I miss you see you in two weeks I love you "she smiled and went to bed.


	2. Final chapter

Alvin and the Chipmunks/Chipettes

Christmas

Final Chapter

Charity Fun/Christmas eve /Christmas Day

It was December 23rd Alvin was still asleep when the sound of his cell phone went off, he yawned and answered it with a tired voice. "H-ello" he yawned, Brittany was screaming "Where Are you and your brothers?!, the charity event is going to start in 15mins. Alvin fell out of his bed "That's today!?

"Brittany yelled "YES!?"  
>Alvin hung up the phone and raced to his brothers rooms "WAKE UP! We are late!"<br>Simon gotten up "why you yelling geez?!

Alvin responded "the charity event is today! Get up get dressed!"

Simon fell out of the bed "It's today?!"

Alvin responded yes Braniac"!

Simon ran to wake Theo up "Theodore! Wake up "

Theodore woke up and fell out of the bed "what the! I was dreaming why you screaming like a maniac! "

Alvin came in dressed after his shower "The charity its starts in 8 minutes "Theodore gotten up rushed to get dressed. While at the charity The Chipettes were waiting, as the time was ticking, Brittany scoffed "always late for once be nice if they are on time "Jeanette looked at her

"Calm down Britt they will be here "Brittany crossed her arms "yea right 5 mins to go Jean "  
>Eleanor sighed she went on the stage and started to speak in the microphone" welcome to the annual 2014 Christmas Charity, we raised much last year let's see if we can break the record this year.<br>"Thankyou all for Participating, the chipmunks are a bit late, so we will start off what we are raising for "money for orphanages, Hospitals etc. "please welcome Brittany Miller the one who made this all happened.

Brittany walked up on stage "Thankyou Everyone we welcome you all to be here and to help a great cause, there are games rides and food so enjoy and have fun. Music was playing as in harmony tune, the chipmunks have arrived "sorry we are late everyone "everyone applauded as they went on, Brittany had her arms crossed "oh look 1 min before it started a new record "she rolled her eyes and walked off the stage, Alvin grabbed her and kissed her "I'm sorry babe please forgive me "Brittany kissed him back "I forgive you Alvy", Simon hugged Jeanette

"I'm sorry "Jeanette smiled "its okay si I forgive you "Theodore hugged Eleanor "I'm sorry Ellie "  
>Eleanor smiled "I forgive you my teddy bear she smiled. The money was raising well as the cold wind blew the chipmunks were helping the girl's with a few of their friends that they graduated with the collecting, they were raising more than last year the charity even was almost over a few hours after the food was all sold, the games all done the rides closing, Alvin went on the stage and announced "WE HAVE RAISED 142,000 dollars this year, Thankyou all for participating enjoy your holiday and good night<p>

The crowd applauded and left. The chipmunks and Chipettes were cleaning up the booths it was now 8:00 pm at night, they were still cleaning up and putting the money in a bag to bring to the charities out there.

Alvin had stuff on his mind he was silent, Brittany looked at him and walked to him "Alvy what is wrong?" Alvin looked at her "just a lot on my mind Britt but I'll be fine, he smiled at her.

Brittany hugged him "I'll always be here for you Alvin if you ever want to talk I love you don't forget that "Alvin smiled and hugged her back

"Thankyou babe " they finished up the last booths , Theo and Ellie finished cleaning the pots and pans , Simon and Jeanette picked up the trash , and they left as they all headed home  
>Alvin spoke " see you girls tomorrow , remember we have the Christmas eve concert " they went in their homes ate dinner and went to bed . The Chipettes went to bed and smiled in their sleeps. The next day it was now Christmas Eve 10:00am Simon woke up and stretched and yawned he looked out the window "wow it's nice out today beautiful way to start off Christmas eve " Simon went to do his chores<p>

when Theodore started to awake he gotten out of bed and went downstairs to cook breakfast.

The Chipettes were awaking their self's they got dress and went to set up for their concert tonight. Eleanor was cooking breakfast right now as their house smelled like Christmas pine.  
>Brittany and Jeanette was getting their outfits ready for tonight, back at the Seville's,<p>

Dave wasn't home he was setting everything up for their concert tonight Alvin was picking the songs they were going to sing , the time passed it was 9 hours till their concert now they were preparing and last minute wrapping .

Theodore was baking Christmas Cookies so was Eleanor back home as the time passes  
>They were now getting ready for their concert ,dave calls alvin's cell phone , Alvin answered "hello"?<br>Dave was speaking " the limo is on its way to get you 6 make sure your ready the crowd is filling up already so don't be late . Alvin hung up and called the girl's they came over and waited for the limo they were now ready , 5 mins later the gold limo shown up they went in and headed their way there .

45 mins later they were on time and walked the carpet , the fans were screaming "we LOVE YOU " they walked and entered , as the lights shined bright the music loud as the crowd was full of excitement, as the harmony rose the Chipettes started to sing o holy night then the boys joined in , as the concert went on , they took 5 min breaks and performed another song as it went on and on for the final song they sang *NSYNC'S hit Christmas song Merry Christmas Happy Holidays ,  
>it was now 10:00 pm the concert was over and they went off the stage<p>

"Oh My God that was the best concert we had this year, The Chipettes agreed and smiled. They all headed home

The Chipettes stayed over the chipmunk's house for the night since tomorrow is Christmas Day

They yawned from a tiring night, the Chipettes put the gifts under the tree, and Dave fell asleep in his good suit,

Alvin had a snack and brushed his teeth and sat in his bed nice and warm, Simon brushed his teeth along with Jeanette they gotten ready for bed and snuggled in bed with a Christmas story, as Theodore and Eleanor was setting out cookies and milk and they had some their self's brushed their teeth after and snuggled in bed and put A Christmas Carol on and fell asleep half way through the movie. Brittany finished brushing her teeth and snuggled in bed against Alvy,

Alvin held Brittany and Yawned as Brittany slowly drifted off to sleep Alvin fell asleep afterwards as the time was passing the snow started to fall outside as everyone was fast asleep.

As day break broke, into the window, it was now Christmas day Alvin opened his eyes and stretched he smiled down at Brittany as she still was asleep, he gotten out of bed carefully not to wake her as he took a shower, Brittany woke up and yawned and stretched as Alvin was done in the shower he was dressed "merry Christmas babe "he kissed her on the lips, Brittany smiled and kissed him back "merry Christmas Alvy "they walked downstairs. Simon and Jeanette woke up at the same time and walked downstairs "morning and Merry Christmas Everyone " Theodore and Eleanor smiled " merry Christmas everyone " Dave woke up and stretched "merry Christmas Everyone " as they handed their gifts out , Alvin opened his gift that was from Brittany , he smiled bright " Oh Britt you picked the perfect gift I love you he kissed her and hugged her " Brittany smiled " My sister's helped me " Jeanette opened him gift from Jeanette " its beautiful Jean I love it " he kissed her and hugged her . Theodore opened his gift from Eleanor and Smiled "I love it Ellie Thankyou "he smiled and she smiled back as the girls opened their gifts from the boys, Brittany's eyes widened " oh Alvy she put the necklace on her neck and she kissed him on the lips , he smiled at her as he held her .

Jeanette opened her gift as she smiled bright and hugged him tight "I love it she put the bracelet on, he smiled at her and held her to, Eleanor opened her gift from Theodore and smiled bright with tears of joy she hugged him tight and kissed him "Oh Teddy You always know what to get me she placed the teddy charm on her necklace and smiled, Theodore held her close and smiled.

Dave opened his gifts and smiled 'Thankyou Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor merry Christmas "they all grouped hug as Dave started to cook Christmas dinner as the time passed Brittany was looking up at the sky as her tears fell , Jeanette hugged her " we miss her to Britt " Eleanor hugged them to as Theodore noticed the girls were outside he grabbed his brothers and they went outside and held their girls close to their hearts , she is looking down on us girls . " As the cold wind blew, the Chipettes cried in the boy's chest as they were held started to sing silent night. 4 hours later Dave called them in for dinner, as they walked in and sat down.

"No one is visiting this year Dave said but your mother said Merry Christmas boys and to the girls" , they nodded and started to eat as Christmas music as playing , they were laughing and joking , Theodore started to clear the table and put the dishes in the dish washer , Brittany went to grave yard alone she didn't want to be bothered , she kneeled in the snow in front of the stone that said Beatrice Miller R.I.P as her tears fell placing Ms. Miller's favorite Flowers on the tombstone as she cried , Alvin was behind her the whole time as he held her close as she cried in his chest " shhh it's okay to Cry Britt I'm here"

, the wind blew cold as the clock struck Midnight, as her tears were gone and she walked home with Alvin. As everyone was asleep except Eleanor she was by the window watching the stars shine and glisten. She sighed and seen Brittany and Alvin come in "oh hey guys is Brittany okay now?" Alvin nodded "yes she is right Britt?" Brittany smiled "yes I'm okay she hugged her baby sister, Eleanor hugged back "good " she yawned and stretched " I'm heading to bed " she walked to Theodore's room and snuggled up under the covers in Theo's arms and fell asleep peacefully smiling in her sleep , Alvin and Brittany yawned and gotten ready for bed as they snuggled up in bed putting the TMNT movie on as they fell asleep 25 mins into the movie , everyone was fast asleep as the night went by the slow until the next day rose .


End file.
